Shoganai しょうがない
by limm
Summary: ¿En qué momento se jodió todo? Nadie dijo que crecer iba a ser fácil. Ser adulto implica volverse responsable, sacrificar mucho, perder el contacto, sentir culpa, pero sobre todo, estar más cerca de la muerte. Un velorio no siempre es el lugar que esperas para un buen reencuentro.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimón no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _ **Shoganai しょうがない** _ — Que no se puede evitar.

* * *

 **CATALEPSIA**

 **1**

¿En qué momento se jodieron los fines de semana?

Se llevaba preguntando eso desde hace unos meses.

Añoraba aquellos antiguos días, los días de "los buenos fines de semana".

De esos donde tomaba todo lo que podía, donde se pasaba la noche oyendo las ridículas historias de conquista de su mejor amigo, donde rodeado de los suyos no se cohibía de cantar a todo pulmón las canciones más ridículas que sonaban, donde a las tres de la mañana terminaba en algún restaurante de comida rápida comiendo algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría, donde debía llevar cargando a su hermano pequeño hasta casa de su madre y evitar que esta descubriese que se le pasaron un poco las copas y donde terminaba durmiendo plácidamente hasta la tarde del domingo junto a una guapa mujer.

¿Dónde quedaron esos buenos fines de semana que llenaban sus redes sociales de fotografías y publicaciones? Publicaciones que ahora solo mostraban publicidad de juegos patéticos y una que otra canción melancólica.

Todos esos recuerdos los sentía de hace mil años atrás.

Pero solo fue hace cinco años.

Hace cinco años cuando la realidad de la vida adulta lo tumbó tan fuerte que hasta el día de hoy sentía que no podría levantarse.

Tampoco es que su vida sea una total mierda. Tenía un buen empleo, ganaba lo suficiente para poder vivir bien y darse gustos cada que quería, aún mantenía el contacto con sus amigos, o al menos con algunos. Creo que eso era lo que más añoraba de esos buenos tiempos. Tener a todos sus amigos juntos otra vez con él y no solo a dos de ellos.

Quién lo diría, el lobo solitario extrañando a su manada completa.

Aún hablaba casi a diario con su hermano y por supuesto jamás dejó de verse con su mejor amigo. De hecho lo único que cambio entre ellos eran los temas de conversación y las costumbres que hace cinco años lo sacaban algo de quicio pero de las que nunca se quejó, ya no escuchaba al chico castaño hablarle sobre la chica con la que logró acostarse el fin de semana, ahora lo escuchaba quejarse de su jefe y de la poca consideración que tenía con él y sus horas extras trabajando. Ahora ya no tenía que llevar cargando a su hermano hasta casa de su madre, ahora el pequeño se había vuelto un responsable recién graduado que buscaba publicar su primer libro antes de conseguir la maestría.

Era divertido juntarse alguna noche con ellos luego del trabajo y ponerse al día, pero por más que adoraba verse con Takeru y que la pasara muy bien con Taichi, nunca logró convencerlos de salir un fin de semana como antes. Siempre era a la hora del almuerzo o en algún _**after office***_ luego del trabajo.

Es por eso que ese viernes como los otros solo se enfocaba en terminar la jornada laboral con calma para ir a casa y por fin ver esa película francesa que Takeru tanto le había insistido que vea. Iba a pasar primero por la tintorería a recoger un traje para su junta del lunes, luego por el restaurante de comida tailandesa y así tener que comer junto a su cerveza favorita, para acostarse temprano e ir el sábado a visitar a su padre.

Otro viernes tranquilo, otro fin de semana.

Pero no un buen fin de semana.

— Señor Ishida, el joven Yagami lo espera en la entrada. Dice que no se apure, que lo espera hasta que termine su trabajo.

— Gracias, bajo en un segundo.

Cerró su computador portátil y con una sensación extraña se alistó para bajar al encuentro de su amigo. No se esperanzó, lo más probable era que quisiera hacerle una consulta sobre sus cuentas mientras tomaban un café y luego caminarían hasta la intersección que los separaba en sus caminos a casa.

Se acomodó la chaqueta y bajó por el ascensor de cristal, el cielo que empezaba a oscurecer se veía un poco nublado, en las noticias anunciaron posibles lluvias en los próximos días pero él no llevó paraguas. Algo en su interior le dijo que Todo lucia muy deprimente para su gusto, y a pesar de no amar el verano algo le pedía que el sol saliese aunque sea un rato para animar aquellos días en los que se sentía más nostálgico que nunca.

Taichi Yagami lo esperaba en la entrada, enfundado en un elegante traje negro y cargando un paraguas a juego. Se extrañó de no oírlo gritar su nombre a todo pulmón al verlo o que su corbata estuviese tan bien puesta a esa hora del día.

— ¿Sabes que es viernes no? Pensé que los fines de semana ahora los tenías reservados para pasarlos con tu linda y monógama prometida.

— Bueno, es un fin de semana diferente. Vamos, nos están esperando.

— ¿Quiénes?

— Es que…es Kou.

— ¿Qué pasa con Koushiro?

Taichi abrió el paraguas cuando las pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer y les mojaron el pelo.

— Su papá falleció, iremos al velorio.

Definitivamente no era un buen fin de semana.

* * *

 **2**

No conocía a muchos amigos de su prometido.

De hecho solo había logrado entablar una bonita relación con la hermana menor de este. Pero del resto solo conocía las historias que le habían contado.

A ese tal Yamato solo lo había visto un par de veces, no hablaba mucho, le parecía una persona sería y poco conversadora, no es que ella fuese la reina de la socialización, de hecho era bastante tímida, pero sabía que al menos de ella emanaba un aura de confianza y alegría. En cambio Yamato emanaba tristeza y amargura, o al menos eso le parecía a ella, y se le hacía poco creíble esas historias de karaokes y conciertos de las que Taichi le hablaba. Donde terminaban abrazados y jurándose amor y amistad eterna entre hermanos lobos.

Talvez era su percepción, al final de cuentas su madre siempre le decía que los hombres se comportan muy diferentes cuando están entre ellos que con extraños y más si esa extraña es una chica.

Y en ese momento, Meiko se sentía una completa extraña en ese auto.

Le había dicho a Taichi que no quería ir, que sentía que era un evento algo privado y solo para personas cercanas a los afectados, pero el insistió en que lo acompañe. Que si en un par de años se iban a casar ya era momento de empezar a formar parte de los eventos importantes de su vida.

— ¿Sabes de que falleció el padre de Koushiro-san?

Luego de un buen rato sin hablar desde que pasaron a recogerla del trabajo, Meiko decidió empezar a conocer más de la situación y romper ese incomodo silencio.

— Cierto, te iba a preguntar eso también Taichi.

Meiko sonrió, no era la gran cosa pero sintió que la conversación volvió a fluir gracias a ella.

— Cáncer de estómago.

— Vaya, que pena. El de estómago es fatal si no se detecta a tiempo, en menos de seis meses te consume por completo.

— Ya me parecía raro, vi a Koushiro hace medio año y no mencionó nada de su padre enfermo.

Su novio tenía la costumbre de gestualisar de forma gráfica y a veces exagerada las cosas que decía, y ese semáforo en rojo fue perfecto para no dejar de hacerlo mientras conducía.

— Lo operaron un par de veces y esta última que lo abrieron ya estaba extendido al resto de órganos. Así que lo cerraron de vuelta y le dijeron a Kou y su madre que en cualquier momento ya estiraba la pata.

Meiko se sonrojo. Mientras Yamato solo suspiro negando con la cabeza.

— Y el premio a la sensibilidad va para Taichi Yagami.

Vio cómo su novio la miraba algo extrañado, a pesar de llevar ya tres años de relación no dejaba de sorprenderle los comentarios de ese tipo que hacia su querido Taichi. Y al parecer por el comentario del rubio, lo llevaba haciendo desde siempre. Así que al igual que cuando Taichi hacia un comentario algo inapropiado sobre sexo frente a sus padres Meiko con una voz suave trato de hacerle entender su error, tarea nada fácil con el testarudo Taichi.

— Taichi, cariño no hables de esa forma de una persona fallecida por favor.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿Por lo de estiró la pata?, pero eso hizo.

— No es por eso…bueno, tampoco vuelvas a decir eso. Pero me refería a eso de "lo abrieron y lo cerraron".

— Pero eso hicieron, lo abrieron y lo cerraron.

— Si, pero la forma en que lo dices y gestualisas…

— ¡Pero lo abrieron y lo cerraron!

— Lo que Meiko-san trata de decirte de forma amable es que no vayas a ser tan idiota de soltar ese tipo de comentarios tan frívolos en el velorio frente a los deudos. Estarás hablando del padre de Koushiro, no del sapo del laboratorio.

Meiko miro a Yamato con una tímida sonrisa agradecida que este devolvió de forma cómplice, no le gustaba ser tan dura con su novio, después de todo sabía que no decía las cosas con mala intención, era como un niño impertinente. Pero agradeció tener a Yamato en ese momento para acelerar el proceso de entendimiento.

— Bueno ya, igual tampoco era su padre padre, ya sabes que Koushiro fue adoptado.

— …

Antes de que ella o el Ishida abriesen la boca para corregirlo a la manera de cada uno. Meiko vio por primera vez algo de esperanza en el progreso de maduración de su prometido al escuchar al mismo Taichi decir:

— Ok…me escuché decir eso y sé que no estuvo muy bonito.

Y mientras el carro volvía a ponerse en marcha Meiko pudo oír de boca de Yamato muchas historias sobre su Taichi y sintió que en ese momento los conoció a ambos un poco más.

* * *

 **3**

No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de eventos tan tristes.

Tanta gente llorando y vestida de negro distaba mucho del estilo de vida tan colorido y lleno de risas que llevaba en su día a día.

Era la primera vez que estaba en un velorio. La idea de la muerte no la había golpeado con anterioridad y todo ahí se le hacía, de una manera que sabía que era algo retorcida, fascinante.

Le fascinaban las diversas formas en las que se utilizaban las flores en aquellos arreglos, la manera en la que el café iba y venía entre los invitados, las diversas formas en los que la viuda había sido abrazada por cada persona que llegaba al lugar. Pero sobre todo los mil tonos en los que el color negro podía tomar en cada prenda de ropa que veía.

Miraba todo a su alrededor con ojos muy abiertos y curiosos, pero sobre todo miraba entre las personas en busca de algún conocido.

No le sorprendió ser la primera de su grupo de amigos en estar ahí. Después de todo era casi vecina de Koushiro y con la que más comunicación tenía. Aún recordaba esa noche en la que las luces de una ambulancia entrando por la ventana de su dormitorio le alertaron que algo no andaba bien. Y en cuanto vio a su pelirrojo amigo junto a la camilla que los paramédicos trasladaban se enteró de todo y no dejo de mantenerse al tanto de lo que sucedía.

Acompañó a su amigo al hospital varias veces, pero jamás se imaginó que llegaría a ese momento, la idea de la muerte le parecía algo tan ajeno a su mundo que cuando vio el mensaje de Koushiro esa mañana anunciándole la fatal noticia no supo cómo reaccionar.

No quería ser la chica caprichosa que se comportaba de forma egoísta ante el dolor de su amigo, no quería ser el centro de atención al hacer algo inapropiado en esos día, así que en cuanto se enteró que se realizaría un velorio occidental buscó y preguntó entre sus conocidos americanos sobre lo que se acostumbraba en un velorio, que debía hacer, como debía comportarse pero sobre todo, que no hacer en él.

En solo unas horas Mimi Tachikawa se sentía la persona más instruida sobre el tema de los velorios y entierros y estaba lista para estar junto a su amigo en su momento de dolor sin ser desubicada. Pero luego de horas sin verlo a él o a alguno de sus otros conocidos empezaba a perder la calma.

Le escribió a Taichi preguntándole en donde se encontraba, y en cuanto este le contestó diciéndole que ya estaba a unas pocas cuadras, se levantó y salió a recibirlos, pero también para tomar un poco de aire sin ese aroma a flores que empezaba a marearla.

— ¿Por qué tardaban tanto?

— Yamato debía cambiarse de ropa. Iba muy a lo rockerillo.

— Me recogió directo del trabajo, es viernes casual y bueno, he tenido que pasar por casa antes. Dime ¿Has visto a Koushiro?

— No, y me preocupa, quiero preguntarle a su madre pero ya vez que tampoco quiero ser muy imprudente. Por eso te esperaba a ti Taichi.

— Quien me habla de imprudencias. Si en la mañana que me llamaste me preguntaste que si era más sobrio llevar una tarta o un biscocho.

— ¡Nunca he venido a un velorio! No estoy familiarizada con las costumbres mortuorias. ¿Ustedes han estado en uno antes?

— El de mis abuelos, pero fue una ceremonia sintoísta. Esta es la primera vez que vengo a uno de tipo occidental.

En ese instante Mimi se percató que hace mucho no hablaba con Yamato.

— No sabía que tus abuelos habían partido, lo siento.

— Hace un par de años, pero ya estaban muy mayores y se fueron en paz mientras dormían. Juntos, solo con horas de diferencia.

— Esa es una forma muy romántica de morir.

La castaña buscó con la mirada a la dueña de esa voz y vio a la chica extraña que estaba tomada del brazo de Taichi.

— ¡Meiko-chan! ¡Tú eres Meiko-chan!

— S…Si.

— Vaya al fin te conozco en persona, solo veía fotos tuyas y me preguntaba si era cierto que un salvaje como Taichi consiguió a una chica tan linda.

Y Mimi estuvo segura de no ser la única que se dio cuenta de algo en ese momento.

— ¿Nos juntamos de nuevo luego de mucho, verdad?

— Si, lástima que sea por una ocasión tan dura.

Los cuatro chicos emprendieron el paso hasta la casa Izumi, Mimi se sentía un poco más segura ahora. Y no solo por ella, sino porque sabía que Koushiro sentiría esa misma seguridad y protección en cuanto los viera a todos juntos otra vez.

O al menos a los que sabía que les era posible acompañarlo en ese momento.

* * *

 **4**

Dejó su bicicleta a un lado de donde vio el auto de Taichi estacionado a unas casas del lugar del velorio. Camino con paso firme y tranquilo.

No había dormido la noche anterior. Llegó a casa en la tarde del viernes esperando dormir todo lo que le quedaba del día y el siguiente. Hasta que su cuerpo se recupere, pero en cuanto recibió la noticia de la muerte del padre de su amigo, se propuso dormir unas cuantas horas para luego asistir al velorio.

Era consiente que aquel momento llegaría, estuvo todo el tiempo preparando de forma sutil a su amigo para aquel desenlace, sabía que no había forma de que las cosas mejoraran, pero nunca fue capaz de decirle a la cara a su amigo que su padre no iba a sobrevivir a aquella enfermedad.

Sus años de medicina le hicieron muy sencillo entender el informe que Koushiro le mostró en el hospital donde él hacia su internado y a donde llegó el señor Izumi. Leyó y releyó el informe y supo desde ese momento que no quedaba mucho por hacer. Pero no se lo dijo a su amigo. No fue capaz de decirle a la cara que su padre iba a morir muy pronto.

Todos los días que le tocaba guardia en el hospital se daba una vuelta por el piso donde sabía que estaba el padre de Koushiro para saber su estado, no era su área, no era su paciente. Pero lo hacía de todas formas, lo hacía porque muy en el fondo quería creer que la ciencia se equivoca y que los milagros existen y que podría decirle a su amigo que todo iba a estar bien.

Cuando estudias medicina te dicen que el momento más duro es cuando se te muere el primer paciente, pero Joe no creía eso, el creía que lo más duro que le podía pasar a un médico es ver como sus seres queridos sufrían y no podía hacer nada al respecto porque era científicamente imposible. Ver a Koushiro le hacía pensar en que pasaría el día que sus padres estuviesen en aquella situación, el día que sus hermanos pasaran por algo así, en sus amigos, que el mismo Koushiro fuese el que estuviese postrado en una camilla y Joe ahí, con todos los grados médicos y las mejores calificaciones, sin poder hacer nada porque la ciencia dice que ya nada se puede hacer y así está decidido.

Entró con mucho respeto a la casa, observo con la miraba a toda esa gente, a algunos los conocía de vista porque los había visto en el hospital. Buscó a Koushiro en la sala pero no lo vio, se acomodó los lentes y salió al jardín interno de la casa, estaba casi vacío, no le extrañaba. En las noticias anunciaron lluvias y se preguntaba quién sería tan tonto de salir a la intemperie buscando pescar un resfriado.

— ¡Joe-senpai llegaste!

Su respuesta no se hizo esperar, escandalosa como la recordaba, Mimi corrió a abrazarlo con mucha fuerza.

— Mimi, que clase de comportamiento es ese, estamos en un velorio no andes gritando de esa forma.

— Siempre tan formal senpai, no te quedes ahí mira, estamos yo, Yamato y Taichi aquí. También está la novia de Taichi, es muy linda y educada, y estudió para enfermera. Mira me regalo este llaverito tan lindo con gel antibacterial, es igual de maniaca de la limpieza como tú, seguro y te agrada.

— ¿Meiko-san está aquí?

— ¿La conoces? ¡Cómo es posible que conozcas a la novia de Taichi antes que yo! ¿Es que acaso todos los de medicina se conocen?

— No, ella trabaja en una clínica para niños. La conocí la otra vez que fue con Taichi al hospital para pedir anticonce… a… pedir pastillas para la tos.

Se acomodó torpemente las gafas, en todos esos años había logrado ver a sus amigos de vez en cuando cada que hacían una visita al hospital, desde resfríos hasta citas ginecológicas. Joe estaba al tanto de la salud de sus amigos, pero como todo un profesional en la salud debía respetar el juramento hipocrático y aunque no fuesen sus pacientes, no quería revelar las consultas a las que se sometían sus amigos.

— Oh vamos Joe- senpai no te pongas así, todos conocemos a Taichi. Es una alegría saber que ahora es más responsable con esas cosas.

— ¿Quién está más responsable?

Taichi, cuya camisa ya se encontraba manchada de café le extendió la mano a Joe. Ahí estaban en efecto Yamato y Meiko, pero no veía rastro de Koushiro.

— ¿Y Koushiro?

— No lo sabemos y ya me empieza a preocupar, Taichi le preguntó a su madre pero ni ella tiene idea de donde está. Yamato lo ha llamado móvil pero lo tiene apagado. Solo queda esperar a que aparezca.

Joe suspiro, conocía a Koushiro y sabía que era lo suficientemente racional para no cometer alguna locura. Pero se le hacía muy raro que no estuviese ahí acompañando a su madre. Taichi lo miro con algo de intriga en los ojos, algo iba a decirle. Seguro sentía lo mismo, seguro todos en ese momento estaban pensando en su amigo, preocupados por él y afectados por el momento tan triste que…

— ¿Oye Joe y donde está tu novia?

— ¿Qué? En su casa donde más va a estar.

— Porque no la trajiste.

— No sabía que debíamos traer a las novias.

— Bueno no era un requisito, pero como que ya es tiempo de que nos la presentes. A menos que…

—…No…

—…Exista.

Esos tres seguían igual que antes. Y aunque para Joe tenían un comportamiento inapropiado para el lugar en el que estaban, debía admitir que le agradaba saber que seguían siendo igual de niños aún.

* * *

 **5**

Se acomodó la bufanda y salió directo hacia la casa de Koushiro. Se moría de hambre, no había podido almorzar y el desayuno por más consistente, ya se había disuelto para ese momento del día.

Pensó en comprarse algún antojo en la pastelería, pero para su mala suerte se encontraba cerrada ese día. Recordó que cerca de la casa de su amigo una risueña señora tenía un puestito que vendía bocadillos salados, siempre que salía de la casa Izumi se compraba alguna porción de bocadillos que iba comiendo hasta llegar a su antigua casa.

Ya no vivía por esa zona, en cuanto empezó a ganar lo suficiente se mudó a un apartamento más cerca al trabajo para así poder tener unas horas extra de sueño. Le gustaba su rutina de vida. Siempre fue del tipo aventurero, ir de un lado a otro descubriendo nuevas cosas, conociendo nuevas personas y viviendo nuevas experiencia. Y la vida de periodista le ayudaba mucho a eso.

No había un solo día en el que estuviese quieto, siempre iba de lugar en lugar para capturar alguna nueva historia fascinante para su columna en el periódico local.

Ese día le tocó entrevistar a una anciana residente de Odaiba, la persona más longeva del lugar. Aquella anciana de 112 años se mantenía más que activa, Takeru la vio caminar de un lado a otro atendiendo al equipo, sirviéndoles té y haciendo que aquella visita a su casa fuese lo más agradable para todos. La mujer no paraba de hablar, por sus ojos habían pasado más de diez décadas de historia y tenía mucho que decir. Pero lo que no dejó tranquilo a Takeru fue la soledad que emanaba en cada recuerdo, esa mujer vio partir a todos sus conocidos. A todos y cada uno de ellos y lo que más lamentaba era no haber podido pasar más tiempo con ellos.

Por eso cuando recibió aquel mensaje se le revolvió todo. Ese día se tomó su tiempo del almuerzo para terminar un artículo y poder salir antes.

Ya casi llegando a aquella esquina, vio que no estaba aquel puesto, vio también que muchas casas habían dejado de existir para dar paso a edificios y tiendas. ¿Hacia cuanto no venía por ahí? Desde que su madre empezó a viajar y vendió su antigua casa ya no frecuentaba mucho la zona.

No.

Desde que su mamá dejo su antigua casa no volvió más a ir por la zona.

Hace cuatro años.

Con el internet y la facilidad de comunicación no era consciente del tiempo que llevaba sin verse en directo con muchos de sus amigos, ni siquiera intercambiaban mensajes tan seguido, con ver una nueva publicación o actualización de foto se le creaba una falsa ilusión de actualidad. Se preguntó entonces si había más noticias malas en sus vidas de las que no se había enterado. Con un nudo en la garganta apresuró el paso, reconoció la fachada de su amigo y entró.

Todo lucia diferente, habían muebles que no recordaba que estuviesen ahí antes, o tal vez si pero sentía todo nuevo otra vez. Vio a la señora Izumi, era alguien completamente diferente a la mujer que siempre entraba con bebidas al cuarto de su hijo. La saludo con respeto y ella agradeció su visita.

Quiso decirle más, que lo sentía por no haberlos visitado antes, que lamentaba haber perdido tanto el contacto con ellos, que de haber sabido lo que pasaba inmediatamente hubiese corrido al encuentro.

Pero la culpa no lo dejó.

Así que salió al jardín tal y como la señora le indicó. Esperó encontrar a su amigo ahí, pero en cambio vio a su hermano, a Taichi, a Mimi, a Joe y a otra chica que si no se equivocaba era la novia de Taichi.

— ¡Takeru-kun! Ven aquí, vamos dile a Joe-senpai que es raro que después de 7 años no tenga en su móvil ni una sola foto de su novia.

— ¡No le gustan las fotos!

— ¡Pero son siete años Joe! ¡Siete!. Meiko-chan es tímida con la cámara, pero a los tres meses ya tenía una carpeta llena de fotos nuestras.

Abrazó a su hermano y con algo más de confianza y calma saludó al resto.

— Bueno ya déjenlo tranquilo, y bajen la voz que sus gritos deben llegar hasta dentro.

— Al fin alguien consiente de la situación, que bueno que llegaste Takeru. Pensé que sería el único adulto que sabría cómo comportarse en un velorio.

— Yo también se cómo comportarme en un velorio senpai. Me he instruido a la perfección, es más ya se cual será mi papel en el velorio, ustedes deberían pensar en el suyo.

— ¿Tu papel?

— Claro, tu misión para facilitarle las cosas a la familia. En estos momentos la señora Izumi y Kou están muy afectados y se pierden en sus cabezas, y nosotros debemos ayudar en todo lo que podamos, ahí es donde cada uno usa su mejor talento. Joe por ejemplo es médico y puede ayudar en caso alguien se desplome de tanta emoción fuerte y Meiko-chan puede ayudarlo. Taichi como abogado puede ver los temas legales, la herencia para la señora Izumi, su pensión por viudez y eso. Yamato puede tocar la armónica durante la ceremonia, ya saben alguna canción que le gustaba al señor Izumi. Takeru tu que escribes tan bonito puedes lanzarte con un discurso muy emotivo para la hora de las palabras alusivas. Y seguro al rato viene Hikari- chan y saca unas fotos muy bonitas.

— ¡Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido Mimi! Y no creo que Hikari-san sea tan imprudente de andar fotografiando por todos lados.

El ver a Joe y Mimi discutiendo lo hizo sentir como cuando iba a hacer sus notas sobre historia, como si retrocediera en el tiempo y volviese a estar en esa casa, en algún cumpleaños o reunión casual con todos sus amigos juntos. Se preguntó entonces cuantos años viviría y que de lo último que quería arrepentirse era de no haber gozado a los suyos lo suficiente cuando aún los tenía en este mundo.

Tal vez no tendría una misión para aquel día, pero si se propuso una para el resto de la vida.

* * *

 **6**

Dejó la vieja fotografía enmarcada sobre la mesita de noche y se colocó unos pequeños pendientes. Luego de darse una rápida mirada en el espejo se peinó un poco, era una maravilla traer el cabello corto, era fácil y rápido para peinar, se sentía fresca todo el tiempo, no gastaba tanto en shampoo y sobre todo la hacía sentir hermosa.

Algunas chicas en el trabajo le insinuaban que se lo dejara largo, que el cabello corto no era femenino además que siendo tan bonita le quedaría de maravilla una larga melena. Pero ella no hacía caso. Le encantaba su cabello y lo seguiría manteniendo así hasta que ella misma lo decidiera.

Recordaba un tiempo en el que decidió dejarlo crecer, en un momento en el que le entró el impulso y quiso cambiar, fue en esa misma época donde empezó a usar maquillaje y a preocuparse sobre el tamaño de las cosas.

Recién entraba a la universidad, y luego de los años de secundaria en uniforme, empezaba a darse cuenta sobre lo importante que era entre los chicos y chicas de su edad el aspecto físico. Pero sobre todo la medida de todo. Cada centímetro era importante, y no siempre el número mayor ganaba.

Porque si tenías largo el cabello estaba bien, pero no podías tener más cantidad de cintura, los pechos grandes no valía la pena si tu escote era más pequeño que el de otra chica y la falda más larga era sinónimo de menos citas para el fin de semana.

La vida universitaria estaba compuesta de medidas y números, y por un momento cayó presa de ellos.

Tenía cientos de fotografías que le recordaban cada momento de su vida, cada centímetro de cabello que se dejó crecer. Cada labial o falda nueva que había utilizado durante casi un año. Pero ninguna de esas fotos tenía lugar en su habitación. Ninguno de esos momentos tenía las medidas suficientes para un buen marco.

Cuando llegó el verano ese mismo año no lo soportó más. La vieja fotografía en su mesita le recordó lo bueno que era el cabello corto, lo cómoda que era su vieja ropa y lo bien que lo pasaba sin necesitar la aprobación de nadie más que la de sus amigos.

Y se lo cortó otra vez, dejo de usar maquillaje salvo cuando realmente se sentía con ganas de usarlo, y volvió a utilizar la ropa con la que se sentía cómoda, la que le permitía correr, trepar, tirarse al piso, abrirse de piernas, colgarse de cabeza. De todo para capturar un buen momento con su cámara y enmarcarlo. Y así se volvió con el tiempo en una de las mejores en su ramo, no había foto mala que saliera de su lente y en todas se podía sentir una luz característica suya.

Pero había una foto imposible para Hikari Yagami, una foto que por más que quisiera nunca salía bien, y todo se volvía a resumir en los números y las medidas. Era una foto en la que siempre sobraba espacio, en la que la cantidad de elementos nunca volvió a ser la de siempre. Una foto que sin haber sido tomada rondaba por la cabeza de Hikari, una foto para la cual ya tenía un marco y un lugar especial en su habitación.

Su hermano llevaba llenándole el teléfono de mensajes pidiéndole que no tarde mucho, que no olvide ir de negro, que vaya con paraguas, que le lleve una camisa limpia de papá, que le lleve algo de comer. Pero ignorando todo eso se montó en su bicicleta y emprendió camino a la casa de Koushiro.

— ¿Y la camisa?

— Deberías aprender a tomar café como adulto y no andar quitándole camisas a papá.

Todos se veían tal y como los imaginaba, mayores pero con la energía de siempre.

— ¿Hikari- chan trajiste algo de comer para mí?

— Uy lo siento Takeru-kun, creí que era un pedido de Taichi, así que lo ignoré. Pero pensé que Mimi traería una tarta.

— Era un biscocho, y tu hermano dijo que no era apropiado en un velorio.

— Si bueno hay que ir con tino en todo en estos eventos, yo tuve que retenerme de no traer la cámara. Aunque a un biscocho no le veo lo malo. Siempre hay hambre y más si se debe velar al muerto por dos noches.

— ¿Dos noches? ¿Cómo que dos noches?

— Bueno han habido casos en los que la persona no estaba del todo muerta y se han despertado ya enterradas.

— ¡Qué miedo como puede pasar eso! ¿Cómo no te das cuenta si alguien ya se murió o no?

— Se llama catalepsia, el cuerpo pierde sensibilidad y los signos vitales son muy bajos casi nulos, en la antigüedad no se tenía conciencia de este estado y se enterraba a la gente y luego cuando abrieron las tumbas años más tarde las encontraban arañadas. Por eso se espera tres días como mínimo en caso que el cuerpo se reanime. Claro que en la actualidad con todo el avance de la ciencia es imposible que un doctor no sea consiente de si un paciente ya se murió o esta cataléptico. Lo de los tres días ya quedó a modo de tradición.

Hikari sacó un pañuelo húmedo de su bolso y empezó a limpiar un poco la mancha en la camisa de su hermano, se volvía a sentir a gusto rodeada de todos ellos, con las dudas de Taichi, la seriedad de Yamato, los alaridos espantados de Mimi y los conocimientos de Joe. Había cierto orden en la dinámica de sus amigos, las medidas siempre eran casi exactas en ellos. Hikari sabía que lo siguiente era tal vez algún comentario inconsciente de Taichi.

— Ya decía yo porque tanta cafeteada por acá.

Takeru relacionándolo a algún libro o historia interesante.

— La catalepsia es muy importante en la trama final de Romeo y Julieta.

Otro alarido de Mimi.

— ¡Me encanta Romeo y Julieta! Claro que solo me he visto las películas porque Takeru me dijo que el libro me iba a romper la ilusión.

Yamato harto del alboroto.

— Taichi y Mimi bajen la voz, los traje al jardín para que no arruinen las cosas adentro, pero ya veo que ni aun así.

El apoyo de Joe a Yamato por mantener la calma.

— Llevo diciéndoles eso desde que llegué.

Y el remate neutral de Koush…

— ¿Oigan, donde está Koushiro-san?

Y como ya era costumbre desde hace unos años, a su fotografía mental le faltaban cifras para completarse.

* * *

 **7**

Terminó el botellín de agua y lo tiró en el tacho más cercano. Se secó el sudor de la frente y continúo con su labor.

Llevaba toda la mañana ahí, no se iba a mover hasta terminarlo y que quedara todo perfecto. Había conseguido el diseño de tela que tanto había buscado, en cuanto la vio en línea y disponible no dudo en presionar el carrito de compras. El envío era en tres días decía. Y aceptó.

Tres días eran más que suficientes para terminarlo, en el primer día se dedicó a tazar bocetos y a tomar medidas. El segundo día fue para conseguir los materiales, los colores exactos y las herramientas que usaría. El tercer día iba a armar todo, debía estar todo listo para que cuando llegase la tela solo ocuparse de ella y para el cuarto día tenerlo todo terminado y listo para presentárselo.

Pero olvidó algo muy importante.

Que no todas las promesas se cumplen.

En todos los sitios web dedicados a la venta y envío de artículos siempre hay un margen de error. Siempre advierten que por más que te prometan una fecha de envío esta puede varias en uno o dos días como máximo, y que en caso demore más de lo esperado, llamar para saber el estado del paquete o exigir la devolución de su dinero.

Pero no quería la devolución de nada. Así que hizo lo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer desde siempre. Esperar.

Esperó durante años poder ser lo suficientemente capaz de poder utilizar las herramientas que usó. Esperó durante meses en casa para saber cuál era exactamente el color que usaría. Esperó semanas hasta que por fin supo que tela vendría mejor. Y esperó durante días poder salir del hospital donde estaba su padre para empezar con ese proyecto.

Nunca lo escuchó quejarse o causar problemas, nunca se negó a lo que le decían los médicos, todas las veces que a Koushiro le tocó acompañar a su madre a cuidar a su padre en el hospital los pasó con calma.

Su padre le insistía en que no desperdiciara sus noches ahí, que saliera con sus amigos, que él no se iba a molestar si prefería estar en una fiesta a estar en ese cuarto esperando hasta que lo vuelvan a dar de alta.

Pero Koushiro no tenía problemas en estar ahí, y siendo sincero con su ellos no dudó en contarles que su grupo de amigos ya no era tan unido como antes, que con el trabajo y los estudios se había perdido el contacto entre todos y salvo momentos en los que coincidía en algún café o en alguna calle, no los veía más que por fotografías en la web.

Su padre le aconsejaba todo el tiempo que no pierda a sus amigos, que si nadie era capaz de dar el primer paso para una reunión que sea él el que lo de, que aún era muy joven para perder amigos y que no esperase que ocurra algo malo para recién darse cuenta de lo importante que son.

Y le contó como fue el último día con su mejor amigo. Con su padre biológico. Le contó como a pesar del dolor de perderlo sintió una paz de saber que pudo abrazarlo por última vez y de decirle lo valioso que era, de cómo su padre valoraba cada momento a su lado y siempre que se absorbía en el trabajo recibía una llamada de atención acompañada de una invitación para cenar a casa. No pasaban una semana sin saber el uno del otro.

Koushiro le explicó que la situación era un poco diferente, su grupo era grande, demasiado grande y era algo más complicado lograr que todos coincidieran en un día. El adulto solo reía y le decía que nada era imposible, y le prometió que en cuanto saliera del hospital el mismo se encargaría de llamar a todos sus amigos para invitarlos a la casa a cenar.

Pero su padre no volvió a salir del hospital.

Koushiro decidió entonces que ya era momento de empezar con aquel proyecto que llevaba en mente desde hace años, se planificó bien.

Solo tres días y todo estaría listo.

El día uno el señor Izumi comió gran parte de sus alimentos, lo tomó de la mano y le dijo que nunca dejara sola a su madre.

El día dos el señor Izumi comió todo lo que le sirvieron, lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió débilmente.

El día tres el señor Izumi dejo la mitad de la bandeja de comida, lo tomo de la mano, lo miro a los ojos y sonriendo débilmente le pidió que nunca dejara a su madre.

El día cuatro el señor Izumi no comió, no lo tomó de la mano, no sonrió, no abrió los ojos.

El día cinco el señor Izumi era dejado en su casa en una carrosa fúnebre, y junto a ella llegaba un cartero entregando un paquete.

Koushiro lo recibió y lo dejó en una silla, hizo todos los arreglos necesarios con la funeraria, se encargó de hacer algunas llamadas y de comprar suficiente café. Y luego de asegurarse con la llegada de unas tías de que su madre no se quedase sola, tomó el paquete y sin avisarle a nadie se encerró en el ático, sin teléfono, sin comida, solo con una botella de agua y sus herramientas, y no salió de ahí hasta terminar por fin aquel reposapiés idéntico al que tenía su padre a su edad, ese del que tanto hablaba, el que salía en aquella fotografía vieja en casa del abuelo, ese objeto aparentemente banal que tanto añoraba recuperar para poder ver la televisión cómodo en casa.

Con su color favorito.

Con la forma ideal.

Con la tela perfecta.

— Koushiro, hijo. Me tenías preocupada, ¿Dónde estabas?

— Tenía que terminar algo. Lo siento madre, no quería causarte problemas.

— Descuida cariño.

El abrazo fue más cálido que nunca, aún no estaba tarde para hacer feliz a su padre, aún cumpliría su último deseo.

— Kou, ve al jardín. Tu padre te tiene una sorpresa.

Sin entender bien a que se refería su madre, y preocupado por su estabilidad emocional, Koushiro camino entre la gente, entre un mar de abrazos y saludos.

Cuando salió al jardín no puedo evitar sonreír al cielo agradecido.

Porque tal y como le había prometido su padre: el día que regresó a casa del hospital, él mismo se encargó de volverlo a reunir con sus amigos.

* * *

 **8**

Llevaba desde la mañana esperando ese momento. Había ensayado cada palabra que usaría, cada movimiento, cada mirada, cada lo siento. Pero ahí estaba, sin moverse y con cara de idiota mirándolo a los ojos y con la mano a medio levantar tratando de al menos decir un hola.

Cuando se despertó para ir al trabajo esa mañana nada le advirtió la noche tan dura que pasaría. Se levantó de la cama cantando su canción favorita, se dio una ducha y desayunó su cereal favorito, iba a ver alguna caricatura ridícula pero puso las noticias y agradeció haberlo hecho porque coincidió con el pronóstico del clima y pudo advertirse sobre la posible lluvia que pudo haber ensuciado su traje favorito.

Revisó algunos contratos que tenía sobre su escritorio, tomó los que sabía eran los más urgentes por firmar y los guardó en su folio para revisarlos en la oficina. Recibió una llamada de su madre, y mientras le hacía entender que era muy temprano para hablar sobre matrimonio o nietos, se calzó los zapatos y bajo hasta la cochera de su edificio. Se subió a su auto le mandó un bonito mensaje a su prometida dándole los buenos días y volviendo a cantar su canción favorita emprendió rumbo a su oficina en el centro financiero.

Nunca en mil vidas Taichi Yagami hubiese advertido que trabajaría en una oficina y mucho menos que le gustaría. Siempre creyó que su destino era el de ser una estrella del futbol, aclamado por millones de mujeres atractivas, dueño de mansiones y autos de lujo y con el dinero suficiente para vivir embriagándose y dando rienda suelta a su placer sexual.

Pero nadie le advirtió que sufriría una factura en el tobillo y que no podría jugar más para el equipo universitario, Taichi se sintió incompleto en ese momento, había perdido el único talento que creía tener y que le permitiría obtener la vida que anhelaba, se dio cuenta que necesitaba un plan B.

Y descubrió las leyes.

La adrenalina de estar ante un juicio y llegar a ganarlo, se asemejaba mucho a las sensaciones que tenía jugando al futbol, solo que con el plus que ahora ayudaría a hacer justicia para las personas.

Su cuarto año de universidad dio un giro total y se encontró a si mismo corriendo tras montañas de libros y no tras un balón. Implicó muchos sacrificios, perdió contacto con la mayoría de sus conocidos, dejó de ser tan popular con las chicas y se pasaba los fines de semana estudiando en la biblioteca. Pero el día que recibió su diploma en la ceremonia de graduación y veía a su familia, a su mejor amigo y a su nueva novia mirándolo orgullosos, supo que estaba en el lugar correcto. Que al fin estaba completo de nuevo.

Se negó a ser un abogado corporativo, él quería estar en la corte defendiendo victimas de hombres malvados, quería oír el mazo del juez golpeando a su favor, las sonrisas de las familias cuando recibían justicia y la cara de los malhechores al recibir su merecido.

Pero nadie le advirtió lo difícil que sería trabajar en el mundo real. La corrupción era más fuerte de lo que esperaba y en cuanto se vio perdiendo caso tras caso a pesar de tener las pruebas suficientes para impartir justicia real. No lo soportó y abandonó el pequeño bufete en busca de algo mejor.

Necesitaba ganar dinero, ganar dinero pero no venderse a la corrupción. Ganar dinero sin venderse a la corrupción y sin perder esas olas adrenalínicas que tenía en los juzgados.

Día tras día se dedicó a buscar un empleo digno, un empleo que le permitiese la vida que quería para sentirse completo.

Ya no quería autos lujosos pero si uno modesto para poder llevar a su familia a todos lados.

Ya no quería una mansión pero si un apartamento para dejar de molestar en casa de sus padres.

Ya no quería mil mujeres, pero si comprar un anillo de mil.

Por eso el día que al fin consiguió el trabajo ideal, el día que pudo comprarse un auto, el día que se mudó y el día que se comprometió se preguntaba porque aún se sentía incompleto aún, le faltaba algo.

¿Pero qué?

Rememoró cada momento en los que se vio a si mismo teniendo "la vida ideal" y mientras trataba de convencerse a sí mismo que era pura gula por llegar a la felicidad plena llegó al trabajo, se estaciono en su puesto y subiendo las escaleras contesto la llamada que tenía, pensando en que era su madre, su novia o su hermana.

Pero era el destino nuevamente jugando con él, haciéndole ver y recordar que era aquello que le faltaba a su vida. Aquello que necesitaba para llenar esos vacíos en su vida. Aquello que perdió hace cinco años

Koushiro lucia tranquilo, recibió cada saludo de sus amigos con una sonrisa algo cohibida, cuando llegó hasta él todo lo que había ensayado que diría le pareció muy patético pero siendo bueno en olvidar lo planeado y seguir más a su corazón, solo le dio un abrazo.

Y fue suficiente.

— Gracias por estar aquí hoy chicos, es muy importante para mí.

— Vaya quien lo diría, todos juntos otra vez.

— Eh, no todos Takeru, falta…bueno…ya saben.

Si Taichi no golpeó a Joe fue porque sabía que tenía razón, no estaban completos aún.

Nunca lo estarían.

Todos de pronto se sentían un poco incomodos, sabían que el tema sería tocado, tal vez por eso fue que no buscaron juntarse antes.

Había ciertos temas que eran aún difíciles de hablar.

— Oigan chicos ya casi es media noche. No sé ustedes, pero yo no trabajo mañana que dicen si nos quedamos aquí hasta el domingo que es el entierro. Si no es molestia Koushiro-kun.

— No claro que no, la casa permanecerá abierta los tres días, varios familiares se quedaran haciéndole vigilia al ataúd y yo igual.

Su hermana miró a todos, veía en sus ojos lo que veía en los de todos, no querían perder ese momento, no querían separarse.

— Pues yo no trabajo los sábados así que estoy de acuerdo con la propuesta de Hikari-chan, será como un campamento.

— ¡Mimi! No hables como si fuese un juego todo esto, es por Koushiro- kun recuerda.

— Solo di si puedes o no Joe. Koushiro sabe que todo lo que salga de nosotros es sin mala intención. Yo con todas las horas extras que hago en la oficina puedo tomarme un sábado libre. ¿Tú que dices Yamato?

— Pues pensaba visitar a mi papá mañana pero le escribiré a decirle que mejor el otro fin de semana. Que hay de ti hermano.

— Solo necesitaría una computadora para mandar mis notas para la publicación del domingo, por lo demás no tengo problema.

— Pue en casa de Koushiro dudo que te haga falta un computador, entonces Joe- senpai, ¿qué dices? Vamos, mira que hasta Meiko-chan se quedara, ¿verdad que si?

— Bu…bueno, supongo que sí. Si no hay problema con ello.

Le dio un beso en la frente a su prometida y volteo junto al resto esperando la respuesta de Joe.

— De acuerdo acepto, pero comportémonos a la altura del momento, no quiero gritos ni alboroto.

— ¡Si mamá!

Todos rieron en ese momento. El castaño se sentía a feliz en ese momento con ellos, pasaron la madrugada en el jardín conversando de todo, poniéndose al día, recordando al señor Izumi, brindando por su partida, tomando café, conociendo a Meiko, anunciando futuros proyectos y recordando los buenos tiempos que pasaron juntos.

Para cuando amaneció Taichi dormitaba sobre una de las mesitas del jardín, se sacudió la cabeza y se tomó de golpe el café frio que tenía en frente.

— ¿Taichi dónde está el baño?

Le indicó a Meiko como llegar y con la mirada la siguió mientras entraba a la casa Izumi. Y justo cuando la perdió de vista Taichi vio lo impensable.

A pesar de estar acostumbrado a recibir los giros menos esperados en su vida esto superaba a todo con creces.

Volteo buscando a alguien que le constatase lo que veía, pero estaba solo. Joe había subido a la habitación de Koushiro a descansar un poco. Yamato y Koushiro estaban en el rincón más apartando aprovechando la ausencia de Joe para fumar unos cigarrillos. Takeru y su hermana a petición de la viuda Izumi habían ido a la tienda por más café y algunos panecillos para los deudos. Y Mimi dormía plácidamente en una de las sillas.

— Mierda.

Debía actuar rápido.

— Mimi, ¡Mimi despiértate!, ¡Mimi!

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué? Por dios, ¡Qué te pasa Taichi! porque me sacudes de esa forma, suéltame.

— ¡Mimi!

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué quieres? ya estoy más que despierta deja de gritarme.

— Recuerdas lo de la catalepsia.

— Nunca lo olvidare.

— ¿Recuerdas que anoche comentaste que eso sería lo más hermoso y aterrador que podía pasar en este velorio? Pues te equivocaste.

— ¿Ah? Ay, no entiendo de que hablas Taichi, pero sabes una cosa he decidido que quiero ser cremada antes de ser enterra… ¡Que rayos haces Taichi, te volviste loco!

Taichi levanto a Mimi de un jalón y la llevó hasta la entrada del jardín a la casa.

— ¿Aún quieres tener una misión para el velorio?

La volteo por los hombros y señaló entre los deudos aquello que estaba por causar un huracán si no era controlado a tiempo. La cara de Mimi era un poema, igual que él era consciente de lo que estaba por suceder.

— Pues te doy una: ¡Mantén a Sora lo más lejos posible de Yamato!

* * *

 *** After Office: Costumbre de irse a un bar a la salida del trabajo para liberar el stress laboral, generalmente entre la semana siendo el día predilecto de los bares que promocionan esta practica el miércoles.**


End file.
